RWBY en Injustice 2
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: cuando el equipo rwby llego este nuevo mundo la mayoría de ellos fueron separados por los robots del invasor algunos de sus amigos , tendrá que buscar un camino a casa y detener al invasor
1. prologo

las colecciona de invasor llegaron mucho mas allas de su limites llegado a otros mundos desconocidos llevados la mayoría de algunas persona y ciudades, algunos heroes y villano han sido recoletado la mayoria sobreviendo pero lograran, ¿ podrá alguien detener Brianniac ?


	2. Todos los dialogos de Weiss

Todos los diálogos de Weiss

Accion 1 de pregunta : ve enemigo y le pregunta

Accion2 de respuesta: ella mira su espada con mucho detalle y luego responde con su posición de batalla

Accion 3 lista para combatir: luego saca su arma apuntado le al enemigo

 **Weiss**

Weiss: winter eres tu ?

Weiss espejo: no soy tu

Weiss: entonces no dejare ir ninguna parte

* * *

Weiss espejo: una doble ?

Weiss pero yo soy la verdadera

Weiss espejo: entonces se que debo hacer

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: oh tiene miedo que tu hermana no este para protegerte

Weiss: no te metas con ella

Espantapájaros: con que un tema sensible eh

* * *

Weiss: te congelare ese tanque de gas

Espantapájaros: soy miedo mismo

Weiss: ese gas no te servirá para nada

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: este mundo esta mejor sin los humanos

Weiss: nosotros hacemos del mundo mejor

Hiedra Venenosa: eso lo que dice las planta de ti

* * *

Weiss: poder de la fauna

Hiedra Venenosa: soy la guerrera elegida de lo verde

Weiss: no le da buen uso hace poder

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: que clase poder este

Weiss: Myrtenaster cortara ese veneno

Bane: dos minutos conmigo no probara nada

* * *

Weiss: me hace perder mi tiempo

Bane: guarda silencio mujer

Weiss: tu lo pediste

* * *

 **Capitan frio**

Capitan frio: quien demonios eres ?

Weiss: insolente hablas con Weiss Schnee

Capitan frio: te metiste con renegado equivocado

* * *

Weiss: arma no nada comparada a la mía

Capitan frio: entonces solo te golpeare la cabeza

Weiss: te cortare esa pistola

* * *

Capitan frio: eres killer frost ?

Weiss: no, pero de seguro eres un ladrón

Capitan frio: y si te congelo la cabeza

* * *

Weiss: quien hizo tu arma

Capitan frio: esta arma yo mismo la hice

Weiss: veamos cual es la mejor arma

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: al fin nueva presa que cazar

Weiss: veamos como peleas bestia

Chita: la diosa guiara mis garras

* * *

Weiss: no sabias que había aquí también hay faunos

Chita: soy experimento accidente mejorado

Weiss: veamos si tiene ese instinto animal

* * *

Chita: unas ultimas palabras

Weiss: ! sucio y horrible animal ¡

Chita: te deseo una muerte feliz

* * *

Weiss: una ventisca se acerca leopardo

Chita: soy una chita

Weiss: lo que sea

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: no te lo tomes personal

Weiss: se como evadir disparo de rifle

Deadshot: entonces me sentiré mal por matarte

* * *

Weiss: veo nunca fallas un tiro

Deadshot: tengo una gran reputacion

Weiss: pero hoy sera diferente

* * *

 **Gorila Grodd**

Gorila Grodd: tus talento podría ser útiles

Weiss: monos parlantes

Gorila Grodd: te despellejare viva

* * *

Weiss: mi familia nunca rechaza un desafió ?

Gorila Grodd: un humano contra un simio

Weiss: en nombre de mi familia te venceré

* * *

Gorila Grodd: tus habilidades no podrán contra la mías

Weiss: he vencidos grandes criaturas también podre contra ti

Gorila Grodd: hora de dormir

* * *

Weiss: la gente me aguadera por entregarte en la prision

Gorila Grodd: tu arrogancia es insoportable

Weiss: veamos que es lo tienes

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: se supone que moriste

Weiss: mi voluntad a sobrevivir

Batman: ya veremos

* * *

Weiss: así que eres de una familia millonaria

Batman: eso lo que dice

Weiss: te derrotare en nombre de mi familia

* * *

Batman: seria que sabio que rindiera

Weiss: crees poder ganarme murciélago

Batman: estoy lleno de sorpresa

* * *

Weiss: por que ese invasor trajo este mundo ¿ si eres mejor detective ?

Batman: necesito saber lo que puede hacer

Weiss: ya veras de lo soy capaz

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: deja fluir tu ira

Weiss: no me intimidas bestia roja

Atrocitus: veamos esa ira en acción

* * *

Weiss: así que te atrae la ira

Atrocitus: la ira es mi arma letal

Weiss: como los Grimm pero diferente

* * *

Atrocitus: percibo una ira escondida

Weiss: no sabes nada de mi bestia roja

Atrocitus: dame tu sangre e ira

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: ¿ por que viniste aquí ?

Weiss: sera un oponente interesante cosa verde

Cosa del pantano: esto sera interesante

* * *

Weiss: así que eres un guardián de la naturaleza

Cosa del pantano: mi poder es raíz y tallo

Weiss: no sera un gran problema para mi

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: ¿ y que puedo hacer por ti ?

Weiss: alejarte de mi payaso

El Guason: fácil decir que hacerlo

* * *

Weiss: por que me sigues ?

Guason: vengo acosarte en tus sueños

Weiss: terminare con esta pesadilla

* * *

El Guason: y tu de que te quejas

Weiss: de nada terminare contigo payaso

El Guason: veamos si calla al morir

* * *

Weiss: eres una persona misteriosa

Guason: tengo unos de eso rostro

Weiss: payaso enfermo

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: no pertenece aqui

Weiss: como si no lo supiera

Doctor Destino: order se restaurado

* * *

Weiss: sabe podría ayudar encontrar mis amigos

Doctor Destino: eso no me incumben

Weiss: de obligare

* * *

Doctor Destino: debiste regresar

Weiss: tengo hacerlo es lo tiene que hacerse

Doctor Destino: aun no demasiado tarde

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: crees poder ganar rey de atlantis

Weiss: sera fácil vencerte

Aquaman: veamos si lo tienes

* * *

Weiss: veamos como peleas señor de los mares

Aquaman: soy el doble de poderoso

Weiss: no me subestimes

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: no puedo tomarte enserio

Weiss: te mete con la chica equivocada

Robin: iras al cementerio

* * *

Weiss: debería ser ser sociable

Robin: ja tiene sabiduría que compartir

Weiss: quiza algo mas

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: como planeas enfrentarme

Weiss: solo un robot de entrenamiento para mi

Cyborg: dilo cuando estés en el piso

* * *

Weiss: tu tecnología es superior este mundo

Cyborg: cuidada no vaya lastimarte

Weiss: no me preocupa

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: tienes el valor para pelear conmigo

Weiss: tu modo de pelea no sera ningún problema

Wonder Woman: adelante

* * *

Weiss: tu manera de pelear me recuerda pyrrha

Wonder woman: eso debería impresionarme

Weiss: si por que como vencerte

* * *

Wonder Woman: que significa esto

Weiss: mis habilidades te sorprendera

Wonder Woman: pruebalo

* * *

 **Black adam**

Black adam: eres débil a pesar de tu poder

Weiss: soy la mejor y no tengo problemas para matarte

Black adam: palabras que tallare en tumba

* * *

Weiss: así que eres un dios

Black adam: tengo poder de seis dioses

Weiss: veamos como pelear supuesto dios

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: ! detente allí ¡

Weiss: tu no me das ordenes

Supergirl: es claro eres sensible

* * *

Weiss: esto sera interesante

Supergirl: no me pidas que te de ventaja

Weiss: no la necesito

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: te metes un juego peligro

Weiss: no le tengo miedo a la muerte

Superman: sabes recibir un golpe

* * *

Weiss: así tu eres gobierna este mundo

Superman: mi gobierno trajo la paza

Weiss: no es como otros dicen

* * *

 **Blue beetle**

Blue beetle: who conocerte es lo mas genial

Weiss: muéstrame tiene esa armadura tuya

Blue beetle: nos podemos tomar una foto después

* * *

Weiss: ese escarabajo te da arma

Blue beetle: es solo mi maquina de guerra y yo

Weiss: muy genial

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: y que puedes enseñarme

Weiss: aprender pelear con una arma

Firestrom: espero no sean lo único que enseñes

* * *

Weiss: te hare una ventisca congelara tus flamas

Firestrom: prueba un poco de fuego

Weiss: veamos quien gana

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: tienes poderes sabes como utilizarlo

Weiss: te silenciare fauno

Canario negro: no hay otra razón por que estés aquí

* * *

Weiss: no eres fauno, aun así tienes poderes

Canario negro: algunos seguimos adelante con habilidad

Weiss: vaya forma de verlo

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: el ángel de nieve

Weiss: quien te dijo

Green Arrow: por neptuno cálmate reinas de las nieves

* * *

Weiss: mi espada cortara esa arco

Green Arrow: se a donde apuntar

Weiss: veamos si puedes

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: de verdad crees ser veloz

Weiss: eres veloz el hielo se encargara de ti

Flash: déjame mostrarte tu error

* * *

Weiss: esto sera interesante

Flash: si no lo creo

Weiss: tiene miedo que te derrote

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: Weiss Schnee

Weiss: que lo quieres de mi

Green lantern: lo siento son ordenes

* * *

Weiss: ese anillo te da poder

Green lantern: solo necesita un poco de imaginación

Weiss: muéstrame que tan poderoso

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: un helado por favor

Weiss: no te burles de mi payasa

Harley Quinn: se nota que eres muy sensible

* * *

Weiss: dice que puede divertida

Harley Quinn: vamos dame respiro quiere

Weiss: o tal vez

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: alguien nuevo que probara mis garras

Weiss: solo alguien disfrazado de gato

Gatubela: supongo que debe mostrarte tu error

* * *

Weiss: ayuda a la gente a vez roba

Gatubela: no te da un poco de curiosidad

Weiss: la verdad si , con muchas preguntas

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: al enfrentarme comete un grave error

Weiss: no llevaras mi mundo Invasor

Brianniac: su colección sera inminente

* * *

Weiss: deja mi mundo en paz

Brianniac: no tiene poderes que valga la pena

Weiss: acabar contigo

* * *

 **Darkside**

Darkside: lo único que te digo siempre planeo nunca hago trampa

Weiss: a que viene eso criatura

Daerkside: que tendra una muerte justa

* * *

Weiss: vaya si que eres grandes

Darkside: si quieres pelear cumpliré tu deseo

Weiss: veamos que es lo tienes

* * *

 **Capucha roja**

Red Hood: una cara nueva

Weiss: mi nombre es Weiss Schnee

Red Hood: jason Todd sera un gusto vencerte

* * *

Weiss: mi arma cortara esa pistola

Red Hood: esta arma no son solo decoración

Weiss: lo mismo para ti

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: podría ser parte de los titanes

Weiss: ya tengo un equipo, pero gracias

Starfire: veamos si puedes con esta audicion

* * *

Weiss: fuego se apagara con una ventisca

Starfire: arden o retrocede

Weiss: bien tu lo pediste

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (leonardo)**

leonardo: se puede confiar en ti

Weiss: no confió esta clase fauno nuevo

leonardo: veamos si pelea con honor

* * *

Weiss: tiene el nombre artista famosa no ?

leonardo: así nos nombre nuestro padre

Weiss: debe tener padre cariñoso

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Rafael)**

Rafael: que anda mirando niña

Weiss: se hace raro ver una tortuga que hable

Rafael:espera que vea como nuestro mundo

* * *

Weiss: su padre es como ustedes ?

Rafael: nuestro padre es una rata

Weiss: que asqueroso

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Donatello)**

Weiss: asi que eres el genio del grupo ?

Donatello:y mas listo

Weiss: muéstrame tus destrezas

* * *

Donatello: me encantaría analizar tu arma

Weiss: no me la quitaras

Donatello: podría hacerle una mejoras

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Miguelangelo)**

Michelangelo: te invito pizza chica hermosa

Weiss: me alagas

Michelangelo: o si gran mikey lo logro

* * *

Weiss: cuatro hermanos

Michelangelo: pero yo soy mas divertido te invito a mi fiesta

Weiss: veamos como te defiendes

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Weiss: podría enseñarme tu poderes ?

Sub Zero: soy mas fuerte de lo crees

Weiss: esto sera interesante

* * *

Sub zero: el invierno se acerca este reino

Weiss: como puede ser cierto

Sub zero: no me burlaría del lin kuei

* * *

Weiss: no te contegas

Sub Zero: esta eligiendo sufrir

Weiss: no creo hombre de hielo

* * *

Sub zero: tus poderes de hielo débiles

Weiss: por eso entreno mas

Sub zero: solo mejores esta bajo mi tutela

* * *

 **Black Manta**

Black manta: fuera de mi camino

Weiss: no podrás con mi arma

Black manta: regresa a tus juguetes

* * *

Weiss: eres asesino acuático

Black manta: llamare por que me dice Black manta

Weiss: no sera ningún problemas

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June: solo te digo que ella es una bruja mala

Weiss: tu magia es falsa

Enchantress: conocerás la magia real

* * *

Weiss: no sera ningún problemas para mi

Enchantress: me comeré tu alma no tu cuerpo

Weiss: ya quisiera

* * *

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: eres la razón de que haya despertado temprano

Weiss: otro fauno raro

Hellboy: hubiera dormido mas

* * *

Weiss: podría ayudar contra unos monstruos

Hellboy: siempre cuando sean mayor desafió

Weiss: solo se alimentan de miedo

* * *

 **Atom**

Weiss: tiene poder de hacer pequeño

Atom: el tamaño siempre viene en cualquier heroe

Weiss: veamos que mas haces

* * *

Atom: mi nombre es Ryan Choi pero tu puedes llamarme Atom

Weiss: Weiss Schnee sera un placer pelear contigo

Atom: ganare el nombre de ciencia

* * *

Weiss: en guardia héroe diminuto

Atom: siempre subestiman al mas pequeño

Weiss: esta vez se como derrotarte a ti

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: ayudara con la protección de este mundo

Weiss: siempre cuando pueda protegerlo

Raiden: entonces honrarme con tu combate

* * *

Weiss: otro loco que se cree el dios del trueno

Raiden: esa insolencia te costara Weiss Schnee

Weiss: quizá pero seré la mejor

* * *

Raiden: solo eres la sombra de tu hermana

Weiss: winter ella me aprecia pero trato de mejora

Raiden: espero alguna día lo veas Weiss


	3. todos los dialogos de Jaune

Todos los diálogos de Jaune

Accion 1 de pregunta : viene aterrizando en suelo con su armas le habla al rival

Accion2 de respuesta: mira su telefono y luego guarda saca su espada respondiendole

Accion 3 lista para combatir: arroja su espada aire enseguida la atrapa

 **Jaune**

Jaune: vaya un doble

espejo Jaune: si pyrrha nos ve alteraría

Jaune: esto solo de haber uno

* * *

espejo Jaune: si te hago daño tu también lo recibirás

Jaune: asi no funciona los dobles

espejo Jaune: creo vi una película equivocada

* * *

 **Weiss**

Weiss: hey jaune que bueno verte

Jaune: veamos lo tienes Weiss

Weiss: tu lo pediste

* * *

Jaune: por que tenia que encontrarme contigo

Weiss: tiene algun problema

Jaune: eres muy arrogante

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: oh pudiste salvar tu amiga

Jaune: error que cometi

Espantapájaros: con que un tema sensible

* * *

Jaune: no tengo miedo Espantajaros

Espantapájaros: dile eso a tu amiga

Jaune: no sigas con eso

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: hola guapo

Jaune: solo siento pero ya tengo una amiga pelirroja

Hiedra Venenosa: mas vergüenza para ti

* * *

Jaune: pelear con naturaleza nada nuevo para mi

Hiedra Venenosa: estará bajo mi control

Jaune: no lo creo señora

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: no juegues conmigo

Jaune: vamos cabeza hueca muestra lo tiene

Bane: bien bromea ante de morir

* * *

Jaune: que la idea que puede vencerme

Bane: ya estoy en mi ultima forma

Jaune: debería estar preocupdo

* * *

 **Capitan frio**

Capitán frió: yo también puedo ser divertido sabes

Jaune: la gente con poderes hielo siempre tiene personalidad egoísta

Capitán frió: intentaba ser amigable

* * *

Jaune: vamos tienes algo que decir

Capitan frio: guárdate tu historia

Jaune: vaya forma de verlo

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: la diosa exige tu muerte

Jaune: no te dejare chica fauno

Chita: podrás hablar con garganta cortada

* * *

Jaune: deberías conocer a Blake

Chita: ella sera mi siguiente victima

Jaune: cree ella mas astuta

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: hola amigo

Jaune: un rifle ruby tiene una arma mejor que la tuya

Deadshot: le cae mal a mi negocio

* * *

Jaune: recibirás una gran paliza

Deadshot: cambiare a balas explosiva

Jaune: vaya genial pero no tanto

* * *

 **Gorila Grodd**

Gorila Grodd: no me hables humano

Jaune: sabes baile del gorilla

Gorila Grodd: las bromas no ocultan tu miedo

* * *

Jaune: vaya un mono que habla eso no ve todo los dias

Gorila Grodd: soy simio

Jaune: que diría este sun

* * *

Gorila Grodd: tus pensamiento me pertenece

Jaune: inténtalo chango

Gorila Grodd: veamos quien es mas fuerte y sobreviví

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: el dolor de la perdida te quema

Jaune: no me con mi amiga

Atrocitus: deja salir esa ira

* * *

Jaune: largo de aquí de bestia roja

Atrocitus: no ignorar esa ira tuya

Jaune: no vale pena usar la ira

* * *

Atrocitus: percibo una ira escondida

Jaune: no lo sabrás

Atrocitus: esta hecho ahora muere

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: la jungla habla a través de mi

Jaune: vaya debe dar mucho miedo monstruo de alga

Cosa del pantano: también tengo puños

* * *

Jaune: vaya también puede hacer vegetales

Cosa del pantano: moléstame bajo propio riego

Jaune: necesitare una clase de plantas luego

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: no comiences peleas no puedes terminar

Jaune: haré justicia por mi amiga

El Guason: no quiere mejor un globo

* * *

Jaune: trabaja para cinder

Guason: si pero diga que yo te lo dice

Jaune: necesitare respuesta

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: veo un camino frente a ti

Jaune: podre salvar a mis amigos

Doctor Destino: vas fallar

* * *

Jaune: puedes revivir a mi amiga Pyrrha

Doctor Destino: eso no es asunto mio

Jaune: te convenceré

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: los océanos se alzaran contra ti

Jaune: muestra lo que puedes hacer hombre pez

Aquaman: permite darte la bienvenida

* * *

Jaune: mi amigo sun tiene alguien con relación al mar

Aquaman: acaso debería temer

Jaune: no te agradaría

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: es mi turno que enseñe

Jaune: un asesino dando clase que loco

Robin: esto te sorprendera

* * *

Jaune: adelante héroe ayudante

Robin: no soy compañero de nadie

Jaune: no lo que dice lo demas

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: después de que gane quieres una pizza

Jaune: por supuesto chico robotico

Cyborg: el ganador escogerá el sabor

* * *

Jaune: vamos robot que puedes hacer

Cyborg: sabes de cualquier forma no me contendre

Jaune: lo tendré en cuenta

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: aparte te niño

Jaune: veamos si pelea como pyrrha

Wonder Woman: te enseñare tu lugar

* * *

Jaune: vaya espero esta a tu nivel

Wonder woman: no te compares conmigo niño

Jaune: quizá podría ser mejor que tu

* * *

Wonder Woman: mi espada divide átomos

Jaune: vaya eso increible

Wonder Woman: espera a ver

* * *

 **Black adam**

Black adam: sirve al régimen y vivi

Jaune: prefiero luchar por lo mejor

Black adam: por favor sorpredeme

* * *

Jaune: dicen que tienes seis dioses

Black adam: soy superior mucho sentidos

Jaune: necesito sabes si eso verdad

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: no conoces este mundo

Jaune: deberías ver nuestro mundo

Supergirl: deja te anime con una porra

* * *

Jaune: vamos rubia

Supergirl: tendrá suerte si alcanza

Jaune: no te adelantes

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: sígueme o quítate de mi camino

Jaune: no te miedo hombre acero

Superman: lo que pase ahora sera tu culpa

* * *

Jaune: no podrás contra mi

Superman: ya había escuchado eso ante

Jaune: pero esta variación sera diferente

* * *

 **Blue beetle**

Blue beetle: lo te digo que la armadura sabe como matar

Jaune: no preocupa chico

Blue beetle: muy bien es tu funeral

* * *

Jaune: realmente quieres destruir ?

Blue beetle: yo quería que fuéramos amigos

Jaune: amigos suena genial Beetle

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: el profesor dice esto sera fácil

Jaune: no lo creo muchacho de fuego

Firestrom: prepárate para arde

* * *

Jaune: sera como apagar un velita

Firestrom: temes quemarte

Jaune: no todo lo contrario

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: veamos como te va con cuerpo a cuerpo

Jaune: creo soy bueno

Canario negro: veamos cuanto te dura esa confianza

* * *

Jaune: así que tu poder ese grito

Canario negro: quiere que te cante ?

Jaune: no me lo quiero imaginar

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: cuanto jarrones rompiste para obtener ese atuendo

Jaune: no entiendo lo que me esta hablando amigo

Green Arrow: no eres ese héroe de color verde

* * *

Jaune: vamos anciano

Green Arrow: seamos justo te daré ventaja

Jaune: bien pelea enserio

* * *

Green Arrow: deje mi universo por esto

Jaune: el trajo aqui lo lametara

Green Arrow: te entendo

* * *

Jaune: y tu podria enseñarme

Green Arrow: improvisar, generosidad, y humildad

Jaune: vaya creo necesito unos de eso creo

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: no puede renuncia ser un heroe

Jaune: no le fallare nadie

Flash: esa la idea

* * *

Jaune: vaya que veloz eres

Flash: lo suficiente para dormite

Jaune: que asombroso

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: a un lado niño

Jaune: soy fuerte para vencerte

Green lantern: suficiente hagamos esto

* * *

Jaune: me agrada tu peinado

Green lantern: solo necesita un poco de talento

Jaune: necesitare una peine

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: quieres jugar un juego

Jaune: prefiero estar con Nora en de ti

Harley Quinn: no dice quería la verad

* * *

Jaune: por favor no golpes con ese mazo

Harley Quinn: odiaría arruina tu rostro

Jaune: vaya que tienes tu

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: muestra lo que puede hacer

Jaune: peleare contra ti con mi espada y escudo

Gatubela: bien me lo llevare

* * *

Jaune: eres un fauno o no

Gatubela: la garra no son accesorios

Jaune: osea que es un disfraz

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: por que debería confiar en ti

Jaune: mi amigos necesita respuesta y tu puedes ayudarnos

Batman: hay modo de saberlo

* * *

Jaune: debería conocer a ren

Batman: por que lo dice

Jaune: creo te llevaría bien con el

* * *

Batman: todos tienen una debilidad

Jaune: veamos si sabe la mia

Batman: hay modo de descubrirlo

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: no le hace falta a mi colección

Jaune: te impresionare

Brianniac: aun si no entraras

* * *

Jaune: regresar nos nuestro mundo

Brianniac: su mundo es fascinante

Jaune: mas razón para destruirte

* * *

 **Darkside**

Darkside: por que defender un mundo no es tuyo

Jaune: por que gente como tu caerás

Daerkside: de rodillas imbecil

* * *

Jaune: mi escudo me protegerá

Darkside: mi rayo omega te alcanzara

Jaune: eso crees

* * *

 **Capucha roja**

Red Hood: hay olvido sacar la basura

Jaune: mi juzga tan pronto

Red Hood: lamentablemente esta en mi lista

* * *

Jaune: tu podrías enseñarme pelear

Red Hood: bruce dice te falta entrenar mas

Jaune: justo me dijo una amiga

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: ocultas un corazón triste

Jaune: perdí amiga Pyrrha

Starfire: no eres único que perdió alguien

* * *

Jaune: percibes sentimientos

Starfire: mi gente no los ocultas

Jaune: vaya muéstrame tu estilo de batalla

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (leonardo)**

leonardo: podría enseñarte lecciones de espada

Jaune: viniendo alguien como tu no me sorprende

leonardo: primero necesito saber como la usas

* * *

Jaune: eres un fauno de laboratorio

leonardo: un ooze nos convierto en lo que ves

Jaune: genial amigo

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Rafael)**

Rafael: no hagas enojar

Jaune: por favor no te contengas

Rafael: no te darás cuenta

* * *

Jaune: quiere un pimiento

Rafael: silencio bastardo

Jaune: tiene problema de ira ?

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Donatello)**

Jaune: ese palo se cortara fácil

Donatello: no subestime el arma de uno

Jaune: no me preocupa

* * *

Donatello: haber que puedes hacer tu

Jaune: mas de lo crees

Donatello: espera que mis invento te derroten

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Miguelangelo)**

Michelangelo: whau colega quieres patinar

Jaune: quizá luego te de una paliza

Michelangelo: espera estilo mikey

* * *

Jaune: que onda tortuga

Michelangelo: te enseñare como peleo yo

Jaune: necesito dormir mas

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Jaune: vaya otro tipo de hielo

Sub Zero: te lo aseguro soy real

Jaune: esto no podría estar mas raro

* * *

Sub zero: me busca para tu entrenamiento

Jaune: así es por que eres el mejor

Sub zero: solo mejores esta bajo mi tutela

* * *

Sub zero: que tu emociones no te consuman

Jaune: buscare venganza por mi amiga Pyrrha

Sub zero: siempre debe otra forma

* * *

 **Black Manta**

Black manta: que demonios quieres ?

Jaune: podría ayudar entrenar

Black manta: eres una perdida de mi tiempo

* * *

Jaune: asi eres Black manta

Black manta: sera mi primer asesinato del dia

Jaune: o yo noqueare primero

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June: ella devora tu alma

Jaune: no lo creo

Enchantress: entonces comeré el alma de Pyrrha

* * *

Jaune: vamos hechicera que puedes hacer

Enchantress: acaso tiene miedo Jaune arc ?

Jaune: para nada aunque sepas mi nombre

* * *

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: dejemos de tonterías vamos al grano

Jaune: otra clase de fauno

Hellboy: déjame de llamarme así idiota

* * *

Jaune: que bueno que eres de los bueno

Hellboy: es una tonterías lo acabas decir

Jaune: expresarme mejor

* * *

 **Atom**

Jaune: vamos chico de ciencias

Atom: me encojo pero mantego mi fuerza y velocidad

Jaune: de seguro eres estudiante laboratorio

* * *

Atom: estoy un escenario de película

Jaune: no lo se amigo

Atom: hay algunos que no le gusta hablar mucho

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: tiene el corazón de un guerrero

Jaune: seguiré mejorado para ser el mejor héroe

Raiden: te convierte combatiente formidable

* * *

Jaune: haber chispa que puede hacer

Raiden: hablas con el dios del trueno

Jaune: como dicen ver para creer


	4. Todos los dialogos de Pyrrha

Todos los diálogos de Pyrrha

Accion 1 de pregunta : camina unos cuantos paso le pregunta al rival

Accion 2 de respuesta: se voltea para ver quien es sacado su lanza y la hace gira la sostiene y mira al rival y luego le responde haciendo sonar su lanza en suelo

Accion 3 lista para combatir: extiende sus mano atrayendo su arma

 **Pyrrha**

Pyrrha : esto inposible de creer

espejo Pyrrha: soy real

Pyrrha : entonces una nosotras es falsa

* * *

espejo Pyrrha: que quieres ?

Pyrrha: vengo evitar tu futuro

espejo Pyrrha: el destino es algo delicado

* * *

 **Weiss**

Weiss: como regresaste ?

Pyrrha: es muy complicado de entenderte

Weiss: en guardia

* * *

Pyrrha: Brianniac me atrapo ante desapareciera

Weiss: osea no eres nuestra Pyrrha

Pyrrha: probablemente Weiss

* * *

Weiss: esto una ilusion

Pyrrha: esta batalla es muy real

Weiss: por espero que tampoco seas real

* * *

Pyrrha: veamos si eres diferente a la Weiss de mi mundo

Weiss: no sera ningún problemas

Pyrrha: pero disfrutare pelear contigo

* * *

 **Jaune**

Jaune: he sucumbido a la locura ?

Pyrrha: Jaune no esta feliz de verme

Jaune: desearía fuera real

* * *

Pyrrha: lo siento jaune pero no soy tu amiga como crees

Jaune: que trata decirme Pyrrha ?

Pyrrha: que vengo de otro tiempo y no vengo del tuyo

* * *

Jaune: por que no te queda nuestro linea del tiempo ?

Pyrrha: a pesar de ser iguales no mi linea del tiempo lo siento

Jaune: ! por favor no te vayas ¡

* * *

Pyrrha: vamos Jaune entrenar

Jaune: cuando tu quieras

Pyrrha: me encanta escuchar eso

* * *

Jaune: puede cambiar tu destino tu linea del tiempo Pyrhha ?

Pyrrha: mi linea del tiempo quizá pueda cambiar unas cosas

Jaune: espero que así sea

* * *

Pyrrha: cual es la razón para que me enfrentes?

Jaune: no eres mi Pyrrha o quizás eres un demonio imitador de este mundo

Pyrrha: no adelantes esa conclusión Jaune

* * *

Jaune: osea que el invasor te atrapar otra linea de tiempo

Pyrrha: se podría decir que así es Jaune

Jaune: vaya esto muy confuso

* * *

Pyrrha: que esta pensado Jaune ?

Jaune: quiere salir conmigo

Pyrrha: claro aunque no sea mi Jaune

* * *

Jaune: por favor quédate con nosotros Pyrrha

Pyrrha: tengo vencer a tal Brianniac

Jaune: no te vayas Pyrrha

* * *

Pyrrha: como esta los demás ?

Jaune: trato de guiar un equipo

Pyrrha: veamos si haz mejorado Jaune

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: suplicara que te mate

Pyrrha: no eres un desafió para mi

Espantapájaros: no estoy tan seguro

* * *

Pyrrha: eres un ruin villano

Espantapájaros: soy tu mayor temor

Pyrrha: no lo creo espanto

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: este mundo esta mejor sin las personas

Pyrrha: la gente hace mundo con el ambiente

Hiedra Venenosa: pues ya no

* * *

Pyrrha: otro ruin villano

Hiedra Venenosa: no tiene elección en esto

Pyrrha: o quizá si

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: te necesito en mis fuerzas

Pyrrha: no ayudo a terrorista

Bane: no prudente ser mi enemigo

* * *

Pyrrha: he oído alma envenena alma y cuerpo

Bane: avivare un fuego especial para ti

Pyrrha: dudo que sea verdad

* * *

 **Capitan frio**

Capitán frió: se acerca una nevada

Pyrrha: eso me detendrá ?

Capitán frió: y si congelo la cabeza

* * *

Pyrrha: no podrás darme Capitán frió:

Capitán frió: entonces solo te golpeare la cara

Pyrrha: dudo que puedas hacerlo

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: al fin nueva presa que atrapar

Pyrrha: un fauno quiere atrapar que raro

Chita: no hablara con tu garganta cortada

* * *

Pyrrha: en parte eres mas animal que humana

Chita: un detalle menor

Pyrrha: este desafio sera interesante

* * *

Chita: veamos si peleas como la amazona

Pyrrha: esto sorprenderá Chita

Chita: mis garras te cortara

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: escuches que morirste

Pyrrha: sera te refiera a otra yo tiempo

Deadshot: pronto sera verdad

* * *

Pyrrha: muéstrame que tienes

Deadshot: al fin algo de placer

Pyrrha: no es único de daré

* * *

Deadshot: adoro las pelirrojas

Pyrrha: osea que disparas

Deadshot: lo siento tengo una reputación que mantener

* * *

Pyrrha: disparadores de muñecas me recuerda a los de yang

Deadshot: no me gusta los imitadores

Pyrrha: deberías verla

* * *

 **Gorila Grodd**

Gorila Grodd: de que tierras eres ?

Pyrrha: vengo mundo de cazadores

Gorila Grodd: tu reino sera mio

* * *

Pyrrha: veo que no eres un fauno

Gorila Grodd: tu presencia me da asco

Pyrrha: entonces no tendré problemas acabar con un simio

* * *

Gorila Grodd: tu talentos podrían ser útiles

Pyrrha: no sirvo gorilla

Gorila Grodd: lengua y oídos defectuosos

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: el auto desprecio colma tu alma

Pyrrha: no conoces bien bestia roja

Atrocitus: no puedes evitar tu destino

* * *

Pyrrha: asi te atrae la ira

Atrocitus: quizá haya anillo rojo en tu futuro

Pyrrha: no gracias

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: no soy tu amigo

Pyrrha: aun si lo intente

Cosa del pantano: defiéndete a ti mismo

* * *

Pyrrha: monstruo con el poder de la naturaleza

Cosa del pantano: mi poder no tiene rival

Pyrrha: sera un gran desafió

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: que grande feo y rojo y tonto

Pyrrha: no te burles de mi fenómeno

El Guason: osea que ya lo escuchaste

* * *

Pyrrha: vendrá conmigo payaso

Guason: muerte rima con divierte

Pyrrha: espero sobrevivir esto

* * *

El Guason: y tu de que te quejas

Pyrrha: este mundo existe enfermos y locos

El Guason: no estoy loco solo cuerdo de otra forma

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: no debiste interferir

Pyrrha: aléjate de mi camino

Doctor Destino: no perturbaras el orden

* * *

Pyrrha: que ves en mi futuro

Doctor Destino: tu destino esta sellado

Pyrrha: siempre cambiar algo

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: que haces en mi reino ?

Pyrrha: busco señor de los mares conoces

Aquaman: veamos si lo tienes

* * *

Pyrrha: neptuno era rey de mares

Aquaman: no insultes escoria terrestres

Pyrrha: veamos como combates

* * *

Aquaman: soy demasiado para ti

Pyrrha: no eres nada sin tu tridente

Aquaman: este tridente no esta de acuerdo

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: no puedo tomarte enserio

Pyrrha: no es bueno burlarse de un oponente

Robin: pues es caso muere

* * *

Pyrrha: no le eres fiel a tu padre

Robin: ya no lo necesito

Pyrrha: y por eso no tienes amigos

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: como planeas enfrentarte a mi

Pyrrha: ya he enfrentado una maquina antes

Cyborg: todavía podemos debatir ese punto

* * *

Pyrrha: otro robot que enfrentares

Cyborg: no sera fácil derrotarme niña

Pyrrha: no me preocupa

* * *

Cyborg: aun lado cazador

Pyrrha: me estas obligando matarte maquina humana

Cyborg: dilo cuando este en piso

* * *

Pyrrha: muestra por que eres diferente Cyborg

Cyborg: mi tecnología se encargara de ti

Pyrrha: deberia estar preocupada

* * *

Cyborg: después de que gane quieres una pizza

Pyrrha: no sabia que los robots podían comer

Cyborg: en que mundo vives

* * *

Pyrrha: los robots pueden amar

Cyborg: no puedo tener hijos

Pyrrha: es muy triste para ti

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: no te compares conmigo

Pyrrha: nuestra habilidades son análogas de cierto modo

Wonder Woman: adelante

* * *

Pyrrha: así que eres una amazona

Wonder woman: no asustara a la hija de zeus

Pyrrha: veamos como peleas

* * *

Wonder Woman: hora de calentamiento

Pyrrha: no necesito entrenar

Wonder Woman: pruebalo

* * *

 **Black adam**

Black adam: ansió rival digno

Pyrrha: solo mejor peleadora de donde vengo

Black adam: no rechazare este desafió

* * *

Pyrrha: también controlo el metal

Black adam: tengo el poder de seis dioses

Pyrrha: esto sera muy entretenido

* * *

Black adam: puedes superar a un dios

Pyrrha: solo tienes eso rayos

Black adam: palabras que talla en tu tumba

* * *

Pyrrha: absorbe también la electricidad

Black adam: mi magia es superior

Pyrrha: deberías conocer a nora

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: que planeado ?

Pyrrha: regresar a mi universo

Supergirl: no pierda la esperanza

* * *

Pyrrha: así tu era una ayudante del dictador

Supergirl: kal olvido de donde viene

Pyrrha: debería sorprenderme

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: te iras de la tierra ahora

Pyrrha: el dictador de este mundo

Superman: es claro que tu no me conoces

* * *

Pyrrha: rinde te héroe de capa roja

Superman: la intimidación no funcionara conmigo

Pyrrha: te llevare con el murciélago

* * *

Superman: no sera una pelea facil

Pyrrha: conoces tu movimientos

Superman: sabes recibir un golpe

* * *

 **Blue beetle**

Blue beetle: es raro que sea uno de buenos

Pyrrha: siempre ayudar es bueno

Blue beetle: nos podemos tomar una foto despues

* * *

Pyrrha: no somos la amenza

Blue beetle: en realidad vine arrestarte

Pyrrha: no quiere poner facil

* * *

Blue beetle: no busque pelear con el escarabajo

Pyrrha: esa maquina tuya no sera rival para mi

Blue beetle: bien es tu funeral

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: subamos las temperatura

Pyrrha: te falta practica muchacho

Firestrom: hoy sera conejillo de indias

* * *

Pyrrha: eso todo la potencia que tiene chico

Firestrom: puedo hacer cosas que ni te imaginas

Pyrrha: muy bien impresionar me

* * *

Firestorm: si te invito al cine

Pyrrha: lo siento tengo asunto que resolver

Firestrom: mejor hubiera dicho no

* * *

Pyrrha: te puedo enseñar mis técnicas

Firestrom: no nada comparado la matriz firestrom

Pyrrha: veamos si pongo en tu lugar

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: esa apariencia no te queda

Pyrrha: créeme atuendo indicado para pelear

Canario negro: solo una manera de saberlo

* * *

Pyrrha: no podría unos cuantos Grimm

Canario negro: uno minutos cambiara de opinión

Pyrrha: bien demuéstrame si eres valiente

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: hola daphne

Pyrrha: lo siento me confundes con otra

Green Arrow: mientras no vea perro tonto que habla

* * *

Pyrrha: por favor no use tu flechas

Green Arrow: seamos justo te daré ventaja

Pyrrha: digamos que tengo una experiencia

* * *

Green Arrow: como llegaste a este universo Frankie

Pyrrha: ya me canse de me confunda de persona

Green Arrow: podría ser bueno o malo tener tanta imaginación

* * *

Pyrrha: sabes pelear sin usar flechas ?

Green Arrow: prefiero mostrarte que decirte

Pyrrha: muéstrame de que eres capaz

* * *

Green Arrow: eres la hija de ese pirata ?

Pyrrha: te refieres esa chica juguetona no

Green Arrow: vaya

* * *

Pyrrha: tiene algo que decir

Green Arrow: ojala fuera jessie

Pyrrha: vaya siempre eres gracioso no?

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: de donde saliste

Pyrrha: digamos fui atraída a este mundo

Flash: sabes que dejemos interrogatorio

* * *

Pyrrha: tiene una habilidad unica

Flash: soy el hombre mas veloz

Pyrrha: veamos si eres fácil de golpear

* * *

Flash: en que temporada estamos

Pyrrha: que destello rojo

Flash: la tenia preparada verdad

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: y cual es tu poder

Pyrrha: parece que tu poder viene de ese anillo

Green lantern: puedes repetirlo

* * *

Pyrrha: dame ese anillo

Green lantern: créeme tiene que ganártelo

Pyrrha: vaya asi sera las cosa

* * *

Green lantern: lo dire esto extraño

Pyrrha: miedo que te derrote

Green lantern: suficiente hagamos esto

* * *

Pyrrha: puede llevarme a mi mundo

Green lantern: no prometo nada

Pyrrha: no eres nada de mucha ayuda

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: hola guapa

Pyrrha: que quieres de mi

Harley Quinn: juguemos a ahora que duele

* * *

Pyrrha: así que eres una comediante

Harley Quinn: vamos roja animate

Pyrrha: pues claro que lo hare

* * *

Harley Quinn: hola roja

Pyrrha: enserio tiene problemas

Harley Quinn: es claramente que paciente delira

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: muestra lo que puede hacer

Pyrrha: así que no eres fauno real sera fácil vencerte

Gatubela: déjame que te de una dosis de realidad

* * *

Pyrrha: no te llevaras mi cosas

Gatubela: solo mirame

Pyrrha: no sera fácil quitarme mis cosas

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: por que debería confiar en ti

Pyrrha: por que se que planea ese Tal Branniac

Batman: demuestramelo

* * *

Pyrrha: veamos como es tu forma de combatir murcielago

Batman: necesito saber lo que puedo hacer

Pyrrha: ya veras

* * *

Batman: se supones que moriste

Pyrrha: digamos que Brianniac me atrapo ante que muriera

Batman: eso es nuevo

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: mejor coleccionada o muere en intento

Pyrrha: regresare a mi mundo de alguna forma

Brianniac: todo en ti es inferior

* * *

Pyrrha: me salvaste de la muerte

Brianniac: eres una pieza de colección rara

Pyrrha: no soy tu trofeo

* * *

Brianniac: tu poder del magnetismo es único entre universo

Pyrrha: una habilidad que ayudado mucho

Brianniac: fascinante

* * *

Pyrrha: de regresa me a mi universo Brianniac

Brianniac: tu poder no puede tocarme

Pyrrha: no este tan seguro de eso

* * *

 **Darkside**

Darkside: este tu mundo para que lo protejas

Pyrrha: ayudamos es nuestro deber

Daerkside: es una promesa que no cumplirás

* * *

Pyrrha: rindete criaturas

Daerkside: tu no me das ordenes Nikos

Pyrrha: tu maldad acaba aquí

* * *

 **Capucha roja**

Red Hood: al fin reto divertido

Pyrrha: sera divertido quitarte ese casco

Red Hood: ven intentarlo

* * *

Pyrrha: necesita mi ayuda ?

Red Hood: no lo creo Pyrrha

Pyrrha: algo me dice que la necesita

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: ayúdame entender tu estilo

Pyrrha: es muy fácil controlo el magnetismo

Starfire: ya entiendo

* * *

Pyrrha: así que tiene un grupo ?

Starfire: podría unirte a los titanes

Pyrrha: veamos si paso esta audición

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (leonardo)**

leonardo: abril eres ?

Pyrrha: no soy Pyrrha nikos

leonardo: esto sera interesante

* * *

Pyrrha: primera vez que enfrento a una tortuga antropomórfica

leonardo: chica no te dejare fácil

Pyrrha: esta pelea ser divertida

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Rafael)**

Rafael: esta causando problemas

Pyrrha: no lo creo y tu

Rafael: digamos que soy vigilante

* * *

Pyrrha: son 4 de ustedes debo suponer que son hermanos ?

Rafael: pero tengo una buena cantidad de ira para ti nena

Pyrrha: vaya temperamento

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Donatello)**

Pyrrha: debo admitir que te ves bien

Donatello: gracias pelirroja

Pyrrha: veamos como usa bo

* * *

Donatello: el maestro splinter te podría enseñar mucho

Pyrrha: debe quererlo mucho a su maestro

Donatello: mas que eso es nuestro padre

* * *

 **Tortugas ninjas (Miguelangelo)**

Michelangelo: vaya atuendo abril

Pyrrha: no soy Pyrrha tu deber Mikey

Michelangelo: gran mikey

* * *

Pyrrha: quiere decirme algo

Michelangelo: que te no golpeare muy fuerte

Pyrrha: lo tendré en cuenta

* * *

Michelangelo: lady roja eres hermosa

Pyrrha: me alagas

Michelangelo: bien entrenemos

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Pyrrha: tu podría entrenarme

Sub Zero: primero demuestra tus habilidades

Pyrrha: te sorprenderé

* * *

Sub zero: debes ganarte el respeto del gran maestro

Pyrrha: esta hablando con unas de las mejores cazadoras

Sub zero: solo mejores esta bajo mi tutela

* * *

 **Black Manta**

Black manta: hoy morirás primera

Pyrrha: inténtalo asesino acuático

Black manta: acabar poner esto mas interesante

* * *

Pyrrha: usare mi poder para aplastar ese casco

Black manta: un corte en vena correcta es lo que necesito

Pyrrha: no sangrare hoy manta

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June: ella hechicera que devorara tu alama

Pyrrha: no te permitere

Enchantress: bien Pyrrha divirtámonos

* * *

Pyrrha: tienes magia muy oscura

Enchantress: algo no puedes comprender niña

Pyrrha: necesitare fuego

* * *

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: oye chica no quiere hacer esto ¿ tu decides ?

Pyrrha: hace mucho que no hago entrenamiento

Hellboy: no diga que no te advertir

* * *

Pyrrha: oye rojo quiere luchar

Hellboy: lo que sea que tenga he visto peores

Pyrrha: creo no sera fácil de vencer

* * *

 **Atom**

Pyrrha: tiene habilidad de escoger que curioso

Atom: siempre subestiman al mas pequeño

Pyrrha: veamos tu habilidades únicas

* * *

Atom: te podria llevar mundo fanstastico

Pyrrha: solo necesito dañarte ese cinturón

Atom: atom no solo es un nombre

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: acompáñame Pyrhha reino de la tierra

Pyrrha: si es mundo iré, si no es lárgate

Raiden: dios antiguo lo ordenan

* * *

Pyrrha: así que dominas la electricidad

Raiden: el trueno me obedece a mi

Pyrrha: de seguro nora te daría una paliza


End file.
